Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an environment. The environment may be, for example, a room equipped with computerized projection and imaging systems that enable presentation of images on various objects within the room and facilitate user interaction with the images and/or objects. The augmented reality may range in sophistication from partial augmentation, such as projecting a single image onto a surface and monitoring user interaction with the image, to full augmentation where an entire room is transformed into another reality for the user's senses. The user can interact with the environment in many ways, including through motion, gestures, voice, and so forth.
Various systems and processes have been used to determine the depth or three-dimensional (3D) orientation of a scene. For instance, the spatial relationships between objects within the scene may be determined in order to create a virtual representation of the scene. Typically, multiple light sources are used to illuminate the scene, which may allow a camera to capture one or more images of the scene. These images may be processed for the purpose of mapping the depth of objects within the scene. However, since different light sources decay at different rates, utilizing multiple independent light sources would likely require an operator of the system to calibrate and recalibrate the system on an ongoing basis. Frequent recalibration of the system would be inefficient, cost-intensive, and would require the consumption of other resources.